The Things that Lay in the Dark
by YoursTruly13
Summary: Lily and James didn't die but instead fawn all over Jason Potter, twin of Harry and supposed BWL. But things go to far when James abuses Harry so Sirius takes him away. What will happen when instead of Hogwarts Harry goes to a diffrent magic school?
1. Chapter 1

**OK new story even if I know I shouldn't start any new ones!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I happen to stumble by a genie bottle that will grant me three wishes, Harry Potter will not be owned by me...unfortunately. **

**Summary: Lily and James didn't die but instead fawn all over Jason Potter, twin brother of Harry and supposed Boy-Who-Lived. But things go too far when James abuses Harry ****so Sirius takes Harry away. What will happen when instead of Hogwarts, Harry goes to a different magic school? **

_Lord Voldemort__ stood over the __baby crib__ that held two black haired twin boys. One had __hazel eyes__ and the other had green. They were Jason and Harry Potter._

_Lily Potter was on the other side of the room, unconscious from being smashed against the wall. __James Potter__ was lying in a mangled heap downstairs, having passed out after being for six full minutes under the Cruciatous Curse. _

_Voldemort knew which baby he had to kill, which baby was the prophesised one. The younger of the two, the baby boy with the emerald green eyes. _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green curse shot towards the emerald eyed baby and contacted with his forehead, but then to Voldemort's surprise it flew back to him. Voldemort gave a horrible scream as the curse hit him and he exploded into black ash._

_Blood was slowly leaking down Harry's face from the wound on his forehead. The exhaustion from the curse and blood loss got to the one year old and Harry collapsed on the soft pillows of the crib. _

_When Lily and James awoke, Harry slept peacefully. When __Dumbledore__ came to the Potter house, Harry was still asleep. Even when Jason Potter was named the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry slept on. _

* * *

"Boy!" shouted James as he thundered up the stairs and into the West Wing of the Potter Manor, where nobody except the house elves and his other son, Harry, slept in. You could hear Lily getting her precious Jason ready for his birthday party. The twins turned five today.

James came in Harry's room. Harry's room resembled dungeon more than a bedroom. The cold gray stones that made up the walls were damp and a coldness hung in the room. A mattress served as the bed but apart from that there was nothing else in the room.

Harry Potter lay on his mattress under a thin blanket, clutching a stuffed animal in the shape of a stag. The boy was shivering violently, his eyes unfocused from behind his glasses and his black messy hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

James frowned. The boy had been like that for nearly a week and he was waiting for when the boy died from the high fever he had.

"You are not to come downstairs," said James clearly and Harry's unfocused eyes settled on him. "You are to stay here and not make a sound. Nobody wants you at the party," he added cruelly.

"Do you understand?" growled James. Harry whimpered but didn't say anything. James viciously kicked the young boy in the ribs and heard a satisfying _crack_. Harry gagged and chocked then coughed up blood next to the mattress. Then he boy cleared his voice.

"Y-yes sir," whispered Harry, his voice raspy and croaky.

James left without a glance back at the boy.

Harry curled up into a ball and shivered. His throat and head ached but now also his chest, where he was sure James had snapped at least two ribs.

Sometime during the party Harry heard somebody coming down the hall. Harry's unfocused eyes flashed in fright and he curled himself into an even smaller ball.

"Now where did Lily say the kitchen was?"

Harry heard a man grumble.

"Maybe it's here," said the voice and to Harry's horror, the doorknob of his door began to turn and the door opened. In the doorway was a man about the same age as James and Lily, around 25 years old. He was very handsome, with a boyish face and black hair that fell elegantly around his shoulders and gray blue eyes that gave him a mysterious aura.

The man looked around the room, not yet spotting Harry.

"Definitely not the kitchen," breathed the man. "Maybe they keep Snivellus locked up here whenever he comes to visit." The man chuckled but then his eyes fell on the shivering heap on the mattress, two frightfully scared emerald eyes staring at him.

"Hello," said the man cautiously. He knelt next to the mattress and stared comfortingly at the boy. "I'm Sirius. What's your name?"

The boy cleared his throat and croaked, "Harry Potter, sir."

Sirius's warm smile froze and his eyes flared up in anger. Harry saw this and whimpered. "D-don't hurt me p-please," stuttered Harry.

"Why would I hurt you?" said Sirius softly. He pressed his hand against the young boy's forehead and recoiled. The boy was burning up with a huge fever. Then Sirius saw the little puddle of blood next to the mattress. "What happened?" Sirius frowned.

"D-daddy kicked me and the b-blood came out of m-my mouth," whispered Harry. Sirius could see that Harry was almost unconscious, though he didn't know if it was from the fever or the obvious fact that Harry hadn't eaten in days.

Sirius took out his wand and transfigured the ratty rag Harry had into a thick, warm blanket. Then, wrapping the blanket around the shivering boy, picked up him up. He was striding down the hall of the West wing when he heard a female voice.

"Sirius?" the voice called out.

"Here Annelise," said Sirius and a beautiful woman in a long blue dress ran up to him. She was younger, around 23 or 22 and had long dark brown hair with twinkling blue eyes. This was Annelise Black, wife of Sirius. She gasped as soon as she saw Harry.

"Sirius? What…who…" Annelise was at loss for words. Sirius explained everything to Annelise. By the time he was done, Annelise had fire in her eyes.

"How could James…my own brother... oh Sirius," spluttered Annelise.

"Do you think you could heal him?" asked Sirius softly. Annelise took Harry into her arms and cradled him against her chest, looking down at Harry with a tender expression. She looked back at Sirius and nodded.

After a fleeting kiss to Sirius, Annelise apparated away with a sharp _crack_.

Sirius then stormed down the stairs and into the grand room where Jason's birthday was being celebrated. James ran up to Sirius with Lily and Jason in tow.

"Padfoot, mate, where were you?" laughed James, grinning widely. Sirius was disgusted by James.

"Firstly, _Mr. Potter_," said Sirius coolly. "I' am no longer your mate. Secondly, I want you to stay away from me. Forever."

And with that Sirius apparated away from the Potter Manor, leaving a stunned and hurt James.

* * *

The years passed by for Harry and he grew up being happy with Annelise, Sirius and their children, Ray and Nellie.

But this year was different for Harry. He knew that this was the summer he would get a letter from Hogwarts. What annoyed him to no end was that he didn't know when.

So August 3 found Harry in the ocean, splashing away with Ray and Nellie, who were twins and both ten years old, a whole year younger than Harry.

The Black Cottage wasn't so much of a cottage as it was a mansion but that was it's name. It stood on a cliff that overlooked the ocean and built into the cliff were stairs which led down to the private beach the Black's owned.

"Harry," came Annelise's voice from the house, slightly confused. "There's a letter here for you."

Harry looked at Nellie and Ray and they all raced back up the cliff. At the top was Annelise in a blue summer dress, holding a letter in her hand.

Harry took it and peered at the address

Mister Harry Potter

Black Cottage

It was written in black ink and the parchment was yellowing. Harry opened it and read the letter out loud to everybody.

"Dear Mister Harry Potter,

Looking at your magical powers and knowledge, we have selected you to join us at Camelot Academy for the next seven years to teach you to the extent of your magic and knowledge. We await your owl to confirm this. Term starts on September 6 and will end on June 6. Instructions on how to get on to the Camelot Platform and your booklist are on separate parchments in the envelope.

Hoping to see you soon,

Cecilia Merlin

Headmistress of Camelot Academy

"Wait," Harry was at lost for words. "What about Hogwarts?"

"I think," said Annelise gently. "That the best thing for you would be to go to the Camelot Academy."

Just then they heard a pop, signalling that Sirius had returned from work. Sirius was an auror at the Ministry but Annelise was a Healer, a midwife to be exact.

"Hello hun," said Sirius happily as he kissed Annelise. He rubbed Harry's and Ray's head and dropped a kiss on the top of Nellie's head.

"What's going on?" he asked when he noticed them all wearing slightly confused expressions and were all gathered around a piece of parchment.

Annelise handed Sirius the parchment and he scanned it quickly. His mouth dropped in shock.

"But," spluttered Sirius. "Wasn't the Camelot Academy only a myth?" When Annelise shook her head, Sirius thought hard. Well, it might actually be a good idea that Harry didn't go to Hogwarts. Obviously because Jason would be there and because Harry looked like carbon copy of James. He would be recognized immediately.

"Okay," finally said Sirius. "I think you should go to the Camelot Academy. It would be great for you. The only thing is that you have to go by the name Harry Black."

Harry beamed at Sirius and the Black family was soon planning for the upcoming trip to Diagon Alley. And of course, Sirius and Harry were completely psyched when they learned that the Camelot Academy let first years play Quidditch, opposed to Hogwarts's rule that no first year was even allowed to bring a broom to school.

A month passed quickly enough and soon the Sirius, Annelise and Harry were making their way to the Merlin platform. Nellie and Ray, much to their protests, had been left in the care of their house elf, Gabby.

They walked down Diagon Alley, were it was empty of children from the ages 11 to 17, due to the fact that the Hogwarts term had started five days ago. They stopped at an alley that branched off from Diagon Alley. Looking at the sign, they saw it was Arthurian Alley. Walking quickly down the alley they found what they were looking for: Fiona's Exquisite Boutique.

It was a run down shop that was obviously closed. But Sirius opened the door and held it open for Annelise and Harry. On the other side of the other it was a complete change. It was country land for as far as the eye could see and Harry wished he knew how they were able to have a portal that went all the way from England to here, Ireland.

There was a black train in front of them, decorated with blue. On the side Harry could see the words _The Merlin Order_ printed in blue on the side of the train.

A whistle was heard and Harry was quickly kissed on the cheek by Annelise and was given a manly hug from Sirius. Saying bye one more time, Harry ran up to the train. A boy with tanned skin, curly brown hair and aquamarine eyes was trying to get his trunk up to the train in vain.

Harry doubted he himself could get his own trunk on the train without help.

"If I help you, will you help me?" asked Harry and the tanned boy nodded gratefully. Struggling only slightly, they managed to heave their trunks onto the train before they dragged them into an empty compartment where they both sat down with huff.

The compartment seats were blue and the walls were painted silver. There was a large window that looked out of the train and the door that led to the train corridor had no window so you couldn't see anybody walking by.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," said the tanned boy, extending his hand to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry Black," replied Harry with a grin.

They passed an hour talking about things and were in the middle of a heated Quidditch debate when the door was slammed open and slammed shut again. There stood an eleven year old girl. She had jet black straight hair that was cut just above her chest and it had electric blue streaks in it. Her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as her streaks.

"I don't know who you are and at the moment I don't really care," hissed the girl quickly and quietly. "But I need you to hide me in the next five seconds."

They stared at her for a moment before Harry opened his trunk and threw a silvery cloak at her.

"Invisibility cloak," he whispered and she threw it on.

"Well Harry," said Blaise a bit louder than normal. "I think that the Chudley Cannons have about as much chance of winning the Quidditch League as I have of becoming Minister of Magic."

"Well I agree on that but you have to admit that the Tornadoes aren't going anywhere either," said Harry.

But their conversation was stopped as the compartment door was opened again. This time there was a tall boy with pale blond hair and steel gray eyes. He was handsome, no denying it, though he looked to be only 12 or 13. Flanking him was a short rat looking boy and on his other side was a Native American boy with an intelligent look about him.

"Where is she?" demanded the blond boy.

"Alexander Malfoy," said Blaise coolly.

"Blaise Zabini," said Alexander, just as coldly.

"Where is the girl with blue streaks in her hair?" demanded Alexander again. Blaise and Harry acted out sharing a confused glance.

"What?" asked Harry. The boy stamped his foot in anger.

"If you see her tell her I'm not through with her," he said and he left with his…goons.

The girl took off the invisibility cloak and fell on the seat next to Harry, breathing hard.

"What did you do to get Alex Malfoy so mad?" asked Blaise, looking at her.

"Back talked to him," she said. "And embarrassed him in front of all his friends."

"Well I'm Blaise Zabini," Blaise said. "And that's Harry Black."

"Skye Pendragon," the girl introduced herself.

"Oh and by the way," Skye added. "The Holyhead Harpies are totally going to win the Quidditch League."

That started another round of heated arguments about Quidditch.

"There are four Quidditch teams at Camelot," said Skye thoughtfully, chewing on one black painted fingernail. Blaise nodded.

"Yeah I heard there were the Knights, the Banshees, the Werewolves and the Mafia."

"The Mafia?" asked Harry. Blaise nodded wryly.

"Malfoy is the Keeper on that team."

"Hmm," said Skye. "I think I'll try out for Chaser on the Banshees."

The Banshees was an only girl team.

"I dunno if I'm trying out or not," said Blaise. "Bit if I do, I'll try out for Beater on either the Knights or the Werewolves." Harry nodded.

"Same, though I think I'll try out for Seeker," Harry said. Suddenly, Skye frowned.

"Did you hear that?" she said. Blaise and Harry strained their ears but they couldn't hear anything.

"It sounds like crying," Skye said and she opened the compartment door and looked down the corridor. Then she disappeared down the corridor and came back five seconds later with a girl in tow.

The girl had wavy pale blond hair that went down mid back (**A/N Imagine Eowyn from Lord of the Rings)** and her skin was pale though her eyes were a bright orange color.

"This is Rosie Malfoy," announced Skye, then she sat back down next to Harry and motioned for Rosie to sit next to Blaise.

In the next five hours it took to get to Camelot Academy they all got to know each other. Rosie was the twin sister of Draco Malfoy, who was attending Hogwarts, and younger sister of Alex.

At first she was shy but the more time she spent with them the more she opened up.

Blaise was Italian but he had lived his entire life in England except for the summers, which he spent in Italy with his extended family. This was his first time in Ireland.

Skye was an only child except for a little brother. She was also half Irish so it wasn't the first time she'd been to Ireland. But after that she clammed up, refusing to talk about her parents or any other family member. Harry thought it strange but let it pass.

When they finally got to Camelot they were hungry and ready to fall asleep. The train stopped right in front of the school gates. They got their trunks, animals and broomsticks and left the train. There weren't that many students, only eight per year.

The uniform consisted, for boys, of plain black pants and a white blouse plus a silver and blue striped tie. Over that were plain black wizard robes. The girls wore black skirts and white blouses with the same tie, black wizard robes and black tights or socks. Harry highly suspected that Skye was the only girl wearing blue high top converse.

The first glance at Camelot was overwhelming. It had huge stone walls that surrounded the area and a large bridge had been built over a chasm to the gates, the chasm probably having once been a moat. They walked over the bridge and through the gate and almost all the first years gasped.

They were standing a large stone courtyard and surrounding them were stone buildings. But what drew almost everybody's attention was the building in front of them. It was a large castle and it seemed like the older students were leading the younger ones to the castle.

They entered the castle and walked down a couple of corridors until they reached a huge room.

There were seven tables laden with food and the older students all seemed to know to which table they had to sit at.

After a few minutes all of the older students had sat down, though the first years hadn't budged from where they stood at the entrance. Rosie was the first to notice that there was only one table left and it seemed that the seating was based on age.

Harry, Blaise, Skye and Rosie all sat down at the remaining table and after a few moments the four other first years also sat down. There were two girls and two boys who made up the other four first years.

One of the girls was Asian and she was looking at everybody in distaste though Harry saw her eyes light up appreciatively when she looked at Harry and Blaise. The other girl had honey blond hair with brown eyes. From what Harry gathered, the Asian girl was Jessica Chang and the blond one was Lavender Brown.

The first boy had light brown wavy hair and stormy eyes. His name was Theodore Nott and the other one, a dark skinned boy, was Dean Thomas.

The four pretty much ignored the other four. Harry saw that none of the older students had started to eat and pointed it out to his friends. Skye rolled her eyes, made sure nobody was looking, and popped a grape in her mouth from the fruit bowl.

Blaise, Rosie and Harry laughed and she stuck her tongue out at them. Just then all of the students stood up and Harry scrambled to stand up as well.

Out of a side door in the room trooped in around 20 adults, which Harry guessed were the professors.

The last was a woman with steel gray hair that had white hairs in it. She had a soft face and smile wrinkles decorated the side of her mouth and eyes. Her eyes were a soft shade of green, like looking at a forest in the middle of spring.

"Welcome," the woman said, standing in the middle of the room while her colleagues sat at the last table, which was much larger than the students' tables.

All of the students were focused on her. "I' am Cecilia Merlin, the Headmistress, as the students returning back to us this year know."

Some nods met this statement.

"Now for announcements: Professor Basil has retired to live out the rest of his years in South America so I'm pleased to present our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin."

A man with sandy brown hair and amber eyes stood up as the students clapped, most looking rather eager that the old DADA professor had _finally_ left. Harry looked at the man curiously. There was something about him that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on…almost like he had already seen this man once.

"Also, Willow Chase, captain of the Banshees, would like me to remind the students that she is in need for a new Seeker and Chaser. Terry Vincent, captain of the Knights, would also like to say that the positions for Beaters, Seeker and Keeper are open. That is all."

Professor Merlin sat down and the students immediately dug into their food. Harry saw Skye avoid the platter of roast beef as she reached for the salad.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he motioned to the plate of meat. "Don't you like beef?"

"I' am a vegetarian," she replied as she selected a shiny green apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, along with two strawberries. Blaise started chocking on the bite of food in his mouth and Rosie thumped him on the back.

"How do you live?" he asked.

"Easily," she replied amusedly.

When they finished eating seventh year students were passing out papers. A seventh year boy stopped in front of them.

"Theodore Nott and Dean Thomas?" he asked and they raised their hands. He handed them a paper. They read it and left, asking a sixth year on the way for correct directions.

"Harry Black and Blaise Zabini," the seventh year said, addressing Blaise and Harry. He gave them a paper and they read it. It was a list of the rules and their dorm room that they shared. On a separate sheet was the school schedule.

Harry and Blaise waited until Skye and Rosie had received their papers before they left. They went back outside to the courtyard and made a left towards one of the stone buildings. Entering, they bid goodbye as Skye and Rosie went down the hall towards their room and Blaise and Harry went into their room. Blaise whistled as they walked in.

They were standing in a room that had a fireplace and two couches around the fire. Bookcases lined the walls and two desks were on the left of the room. Two doors were in front of them, one with a silver plaque reading Harry Black and the other door with a plaque reading Blaise Zabini.

"Wow," breathed Harry.

"You said it mate," said Blaise.

Saying goodnight, Harry entered his room. There was a green double bed with a green canopy. The walls were painted to match a forest scene and Harry learned that he felt completely calm in the room. Taking off his uniform and slipping into his pyjamas, Harry fell asleep almost instantly.

**Hate it?? Love it?? Virtual cookies to reviewers!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK second chapter!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: One day, honest FanFiction authors won't have to worry about angry real-life authors chasing them and hitting them on the head with books. Until then, Harry Potter and his gang of miscreants (that means you, Snape!) does not belong to me, but to the honorable J. K. Rowling, who I am certain would never ever run around hitting people with books while screaming "GO TO JAIL, CHARACTER-STEALERS!", like some of my friends/acquaintances would. Moral of this paragraph: Never let an angry author (or an angry friend, for that matter) get his/her hands on a very heavy book, say ****Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix****. Other moral of this paragraph: When a friend hits you on the head with the fifth Harry Potter book, it hurts a lot.**

"Wake up mate," said Blaise as he stuffed one shoe on his right foot. Harry groaned before starting to get dressed. Finishing quickly, both boys left for the Dining Hall. Getting there, they saw Skye eating an apple while reading a book. Rosie was sleepily putting syrup on her pancakes.

"Hallo boys," said Skye without looking up from her book as both boys sat down on the bench. Rosie smiled before she went back to her pancakes. They looked yummy.

"What are you guys thinking of taking for extra curricular?" asked Skye thoughtfully as she ate a strawberry. Harry looked at her confusedly.

"Why are you asking? We don't have to pick till the end of our second year," said Harry and Skye looked at him.

"That's Hogwarts curriculum," explained Rosie. "At Camelot we pick during the Christmas break in first year, mostly because Camelot is so much more advanced than Hogwarts."

"Long story short, we're going to be lodging major study hours," snorted Blaise as he shovelled food on his plate.

After breakfast, they went to their first class: Double Charms.

It was taught by Professor Crow, a really young woman, probably fresh out of Camelot, around 19 or 20 years old. The first hour of the class was spent on theory though the second hour they practised _Wingardium Leviosa_. Everybody except Lavender Brown was able to get it.

Double Potions followed and Harry found he wasn't half bad at the subject. Not as good as Rosie and Blaise, but definitely not as bad as Skye. She had somehow blown up her cauldron two minutes after the instructions had been given. A new record, or so Professor Vector said.

After that was lunch, where Blaise practically wolfed down half the food on the table, Skye and Rosie eyeing him in disgust the whole time.

Nothing interesting had happened until they went in for their last class, DADA. They had just gotten back from Transfiguration, the most difficult subject yet, and still wore grimaces from the class when they entered the DADA classroom.

Professor Lupin was sitting at his desk, riffling through some papers. Harry looked at him. Where had he seen this man? Just then, Professor Lupin looked up and met Harry's emerald green eyes. A look of shock and confusion passed through the professor's eyes but Harry didn't notice. He knew where he had seen this man. Next to his father, visiting Potter Manor, in a shadowed corner at parties, looking sickly at full moon.

Remus Lupin.

Harry quickly sat down at the back row, Blaise sitting down next to him. Skye and Rosie sat down in front of them. Professor Lupin cleared his throat, still staring at Harry.

"We'll have roll call first," he said as he took out a piece of parchment. "Black, Harry."

Harry raised his hand and Professor Lupin nodded back at him though Harry could see barely concealed excitement in his eyes. Professor Lupin quickly went through roll call, finishing with Blaise. Like Charms, the first half hour was dedicated to theory though on the second half hour they practiced _Expelliarmous_.

At the end of the class, as they were exiting the class, Professor Lupin's voice could be heard saying, "Harry Black, please stay."

Harry cautiously approached Professor Lupin's desk, after throwing a reassuring smile at Blaise, Skye and Rosie.

"Yes, professor?" Harry said politely.

"Harry Potter," said Professor Lupin simply and Harry felt his spine stiffen.

"I'm sorry but my name is Harry Black," said Harry.

"Harry," sighed Lupin. "Your parents miss y—"

"Miss me?" Harry interrupted icily. "My parents loathed me!"

"That's not true Harry," argued Lupin. Harry laughed coldly.

"When Sirius took me away from my parents I was so sick and starved I couldn't even speak, let alone walk," said Harry and saw Lupin's face pale. Then Harry lifted his school shirt so that Lupin could see the horrible scar on his abdomen.

"You see this?" Harry said. "James gave me this when I was three years old and had asked if I would get any presents for my birthday."

Lupin was no doing a spectacular imitation of a goldfish.

"When Sirius took me to the hospital after he took me away from my _darling_ parents, I had to be in Saint Mungos for three weeks, healing from a punctured lung, two broken ribs, a broken arm, a snapped ankle, several bruises, slashes on my back, dehydration, starvation and a rare sickness that would of have killed me," said Harry, looking at Lupin's pale and shaking form. "Goodbye professor."

Harry left, leaving a shocked, angry and sad professor. Professor Lupin jumped up the minute Harry left and stormed in his office. Going to his fireplace, he put in a pinch of floo powder and roared, "Potter Manor!"

Remus went into the house, and saw James and Lily laughing happily and writing a letter to Jason.

"James!" shouted Remus and both looked up at Remus in shock. They had never seen their friend so angry. Remus ran up to James and lifted him by the collar of his shirt.

"Moony? What are you doing?" gulped James nervously.

"Tell me James," spit out Remus. "What happened to Harry."  
James looked around wildly, clearly confused.

"Harry? He disappeared one day," replied James. "Ungrateful brat probably ran away."

_Crack!_

Remus's fist connected with James's nose, which started to gush blood.

"Oh really?" growled Remus before starting to name all of the things Harry had said only twenty minutes ago.

Finally, Remus dropped James to the ground and strode over to the fireplace. Throwing a bit of floo powder in the fireplace, Remus looked back at James and Lily who were looking at him in shock.

"You disgust me," said Remus, ice covering each of his words. "No wonder Sirius won't talk to you." Hurt flashed in James's eyes. "I don't want to see you either. Office of Professor Remus John Lupin." And with a green flash, Remus was gone.

James buried his head in his arms.

"I've lost my two best friends because of that brat," said James miserably, though Lily could see the intense hurt at having lost now not only Sirius but also Remus. "If I _ever_ see that brat again I'll strangle him with my own hands."

---------

As Harry laid down that night in his bed, he thought of James, Lily and Jason. James had always been abusive and mean, and Harry remembered how he had always ached for the warm and proud light in James's eyes when he looked at Jason though he always received the hard and cold look instead. Lily had ignored him completely, which had sometimes hurt more than James's beatings.

Jason had followed in James's footsteps and had been mean and heartless towards his brother. Harry remembered a certain staircase in Potter Manor. It was a long and winding stone staircase, which was very narrow and didn't have any railings on it. It was the staircase that led to the tower on Potter Manor, at the very top being one of the many libraries in Potter Manor. Harry had been four years old when Jason had pushed him down the stairs.

If it hadn't been for Holly, a house elf, who had been able to catch him with her magic just in time, Harry knew he would have had died. Though now, all that Harry could hope for was that he _never_ saw James, Lily or Jason. Ever.

----------

In Hogwarts, Jason Godric Potter was tucked safely in the Gryffindor common room, sleeping next to him was his new best friend, Ronald Weasley, whom had jumped at the idea of being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Jason was very happy. He had been sorted into Gryffindor (after threatening to burn the Sorting Hat if he was placed in Slytherin, which the Sorting hat had seriously considered), had made friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (though he and Ron had agreed to be friends with her because she was the smartest witch in their year and they seriously needed help on homework) and for all Jason knew, Harry was dead and buried six feet under.

Jason had made wonderful enemies with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Severus Snape. He also enjoyed making fun of Neville Longbottom and several other students whom he had deemed beneath him.

He had also tried to force himself into the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though not only Professor McGonagall refused to let him because of the first year rule, but Oliver Wood had said, quite bluntly, that Jason had no Quidditch talent and would never be let on the team.

Jason had thrown quite a temper tantrum over it.

But all in all, Jason was quite happy with his life. Too bad he didn't realize that it would be only three and a half years more until he saw his brother again.

**OK, ****on the next chapter I'm planning to skip three years until to the year when Jason will see his brother again, though tell me if you don't want that to happen.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK third chapter!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will**

14 year old Harry sat in the last compartment of the Merlin Order, looking out at the platform where various families milled around.

Sirius and Annelise had said a hurried good bye before they left; Sirius, who had been raised to Head of the Auror Department, had an emergency meeting to attend to while Annelise had to go to Saint Mungos to deliver twins.

Suddenly, he heard wheezing outside and angry whispering.

"You could help, Blaise, you know?" Harry heard his best friend, Skye, say. "Stupid boy, I hate you."

The compartment door opened to show a red faced Skye dragging her trunk with a smug Blaise, who had easily picked up his own trunk. Skye shut the door and began to glare at Blaise, who looked frightened.

Blaise fell onto the train seat, hands raised in front of his face for any sudden blows.

Blaise peeked between his fingers and, deeming the coast clear, sat down next to Harry.

"Its kind of sad just how scared you are of Skye," grinned Harry and Blaise looked like his male pride had taken a serious blow.

But they were interrupted by the compartment door opening. In the doorway stood a beautiful girl, with long wavy pale blond hair, bright orange eyes and porcelain skin. She was very short and petite.

"Hallo Rosie," said Harry cheerfully and Rosie took a seat next to Skye and across from Blaise.

"Hello everybody," she said quietly. Rosie was sometimes painfully shy, and rarely got angry. But when she did get angry, it was scary. Her orange eyes would turn red and there would be nothing left of the normally shy demeanour.

"Long time, no see Rosie," grinned Skye, and Harry wondered yet again how two girls so different physically and mentally could be such good friends. Skye's pin straight collarbone length black hair was streaked with blue, her eyes were bright blue and she was tall.

Where Rosie was shy and reserved, Skye was loud and open. She had been labelled as the 'rebel' of the year and she was not the kind of girl to be messed with. Blaise had first hand experience on that.

"Did you guys go to World Cup this summer?" asked Skye, practically bouncing in her seat.

"We wouldn't of have missed it," assured Harry. "Sirius almost cried with happiness at that last goal."

"My family had seats in the Minister's box, so we saw everything," said Rosie. "It was amazing."

"I still can't believe that the Irish Quidditch team picked you to be Chaser on the team," said Blaise. "But it was awesome."

Skye had been spotted by a talent scout last year during the Camelot Final Quidditch game that would determine the Quidditch cup winner and he had struck up a deal with her. So now, she played with the Irish team. Harry still remembered when the news had gotten out to the wizarding world.

_*Flashback*_

_Owls screeched as the morning post came. Harry looked up to see if Mercury, the Black family owl, had come to deliver him a letter from Sirius. _

_But the only thing he got was the Daily Prophet. Harry unrolled the newspaper to see the large picture on the front was of Aiden O'Conner, the Irish Quidditch team manager, shaking hands with Skye. Harry began to read the article. _

_**O'CONNOR GOES MAD WITH DESPERATION?**_

_**14 Year Old Girl Newest Addition of the Irish Quidditch Team**_

_It is a known fact that Kyle __O'Dwyre (Chaser) had recently__ retired from life as the Irish Quidditch team's star Chaser. But would O'Connor be so desperate as to enlist the first Chaser he came upon? The answer to this question is yes. It is a recently known fact that Skye Pendragon, 14, is the newest addition as to the Irish team as Chaser to fill in O'Dwyre's spot. But will she be able to keep up?_

"_A 14 year old girl?" asks an Irish fan. "O'Connor must be mental!"_

_But not all fans agree._

"_I'm sure the child has talent if she has been picked to be part of the team," says William Thomas. "There are hundreds of people who would love that spot."_

"_She might not look like much," says Xavier Harlow, Irish keeper. "But she's a whole different story on a broom, 70 feet up in the air and with a Quaffle."_

_Next Irish game is against Norway and fans are desperate for tickets to check out the new Chaser and see just how well she plays._

"_I guess we'll just have to wait till next week," says Ferris Bagshot._

_*End Flashback*_

Of course, Skye had blown away most people who had doubted her skills.

"Oh that reminds me," Rosie said suddenly and she rummaged in her bag before taking out a figurine, which if Harry remembered correctly had been selling at the World Cup. It was a figurine of Skye, dressed in the Irish Quidditch robes and her blue streaks gone, replaced by green streaks.

"Oh wow," laughed Skye as she watched the figuring Skye walk up and down Rosie's arm, smiling. Harry looked at Blaise to see him staring palely at the figurine.

"Two Skyes?!" he squeaked. They all laughed and Rosie put the figurine away.

"Did you all see the Dark Mark?" asked Harry lowly and they all sobered up. Blaise nodded stiffly.

"He's coming back," Blaise said urgently, then looked down. "My parents want to me to receive the Dark Mark."

"My parents do too," said Rosie softly. "Draco is scared, though he acts like it's a great honour, and Alex will get it next summer."

Harry felt sorry for Rosie and Blaise; they both came from Death Eater families and it was expected from them to become Death Eaters as well.

Harry still didn't know anything about Skye's family; he was itching to know but he never asked. She had once told them she had a younger brother, and by accident also said she had a younger sister. Harry knew it was by accident because she gasped and clammed up, looking furious at herself, when she said it by mistake.

"Sirius and Annelise have never been busier," said Harry. "For some strange reason, Death Eaters have been attacking randomly all over England and more and more people are getting hurt. Annelise isn't only a midwife anymore; she also treats patients who have been attacked with dark magic used wrongly."

The four of them didn't believe that magic fell into the categories of Dark and Light. There were many spells that were considered dark but it was only because they were used wrongly.

"We have to get you out of your house before you receive the Dark Mark," said Harry quietly. Blaise nodded confidently but Rosie looked scared.

"What about Alex? I won't be able to escape him if we go to the same school," she said, her voice trembling.

"You'll never be alone," said Skye. "You'll always have at least one of us with you at all times. And it'll only have to be for a year, since you'll be a sixth year and Alex a seventh year."

"Rosie, what about the magic helpers?" Blaise asked in a low voice. Harry knew was Blaise was talking about immediately.

"I have them in here," Rosie said as she rummaged in her bag. She extracted a small black pouch and opened it.

She handed the first item in the bag to Blaise. It was a small, silver earring hoop. If you looked close enough, you could see that an aquamarine stone, the exact same shade as Blaise's eyes, had been molten into it. Blaise quickly put it on his ear.

The second item she handed to Skye. It was a belly button piercing, with the top and bottom being a sapphire stone. Skye put it on, and Harry averted his eyes as he caught a glimpse of her exposed stomach, feeling his face flush red.

Rosie then handed Harry a ring. It was made of a black metal though a green emerald had been molten into the front of the ring. Harry put it on his thumb and he immediately felt as if a limb he had been missing had suddenly reappeared.

Rosie took out the last item of the bag. It was a black choker made of cloth, with a ruby stone. She fastened it on her neck and the ruby stone was right above the hollow of her throat.

"You did a great job at fashioning the stones so that they looked like completely normal," remarked Blaise.

They all felt so much better with the stones; it was hard not having such a large portion of their magic almost unreachable all the time. The stones helped them to connect and use their more…natural magic. Harry's mind still whirled when he thought of what Professor Merlin had told them on the last day of their third year.

*Flashback*

Harry, Skye, Blaise and Rosie nervously entered Professor Merlin's office. They had been summoned, though they had no idea why.

"Sit down," Professor Merlin said. "I must speak to all of you." Skye was the first to react.

"Professor, I swear I didn't do it! Blaise did it all and he dragged poor Harry into it all as well," Skye exclaimed and Blaise threw a dirty glare and tried to kick her shin but kicked Harry instead. Harry gave him a death glare, and Blaise visibly gulped. Professor Merlin laughed gently.

"No worries Ms. Pendragon," she said. "Neither you or your companions are here about the fact that Mr. Alexander Malfoy's underwear is mysteriously stuck to the Round Table chamber's wall."

Skye turned red and Rosie giggled. Blaise rounded on Skye. "That was you?" he asked in astonishment.

"No," she said smoothly. "It was Harry. Didn't you know that he has a fetish for Malfoy's boxers?"

Blaise's mouth was opening and closing stupidly, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Ignore her," he advised his best friend. They heard a tiny cough and all flushed as they remembered Professor Merlin was still in the room.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry politely.

"I would like to tell all four of you a story," she said, all of the sudden serious.

"When this world was created, Mother Nature picked four element spirits to guard the world. These elements were water, wind, fire and earth. The spirits reincarnated every hundred years and inhabit the bodies of four different human bodies. These humans were gifted with unnaturally long life and immense magical powers. Their very existence is to keep the balance between the Light side and the Dark side."

Professor Merlin looked at them, and as Harry gazed into her green eyes he had a fleeting impression that a forest was reflected in them instead of their faces.

"Do you want to know why I'm telling you this?" she asked quietly.

"To inform us?" Rosie guessed.

"To warn us of the drama club's next play?" tried Skye and Harry snorted. The drama club couldn't act their way out of a paper bag.

"No," the Professor said solemnly. "A new generation has come, the scales will soon tip in favour of the Dark side and as your duty as elements you must protect the balance."

Stunned silence followed and Professor Merlin ploughed on.

"You, my dear Rosie Malfoy, are the bearer of fire."

Rosie looked terrified at the very thought.

"You, easy going Blaise Zabini, are the possessor of water."

Blaise looked a bit dumbstruck, as if he wasn't positive on what exactly was happening.

"You, feisty Skye Pendragon, have the powers of the sky."

Skye was looking at everything uncertainly.

Professor Merlin fixed Harry with her gaze.

"And you, Harry Potter, are the guardian of earth."

"P-potter?" stuttered Blaise. Harry only nodded at his friends to show he would explain it all later. Then, he looked at Professor Merlin.

"You're real name isn't Cecilia Merlin, is it?" Professor Merlin stood up.

"My name is Gaea," she said softly. "But most people know me as _Madre Natura_."

A flash of light, and Professor Merlin was gone. In her place was beautiful young woman, whom looked to be in her mid twenties. Her cascading, brown curly hair was wild and went all the way to her knees. Vines, plants and flowers were entangled in her hair.

Her eyes weren't forest green. They were now four different colours; green, orange, aquamarine and blue. Her skin was sun kissed and her apple green robes had been replaced by a dress that seemed to be made entirely of leaves.

They all stood there, shocked.

"You must complete your duty," she said in a voice that reminded Harry of a breeze blowing through a tree. "Without your help, our world will turn to chaos."

She then opened her desk drawers and took out four gems; an aquamarine, an emerald, a sapphire and a ruby. She gave them each one and Harry fingered the emerald.

"These are to help you reach your element magic," she told them. "Without them, it will take you immense energy and will power to use your element power."

She looked at them all with her piercing gaze.

"You may go," she said finally and they all numbly walked to the door. As Harry was about to close the door, he glanced inside to see that the beautiful woman was no longer there. In her place was Professor Merlin, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

They stood there for awhile.

"That was….weird." said Skye, breaking the silence.

"We should make these look inconspicuous, so that we look normal when we have them," said Harry. "Like, an everyday object that you can always carry around."

Rosie nodded thoughtfully.

"Here give them to me," she said. "I'll do it over the summer." They all nodded and she tucked them into a black velvet bag that she put in her robe pocket. Blaise arched an eyebrow at Harry as they walked towards the Round Table Chamber.

"So…Potter?"

*End Flashback*

"Hmm let me test it," Skye said and she flicked her wrist. A thundercloud suddenly appeared over Blaise's head and started to pour rain over him. He spluttered.

"But, but I thought I was in charge of water?" he asked indignantly.

"But I control air, so I can make rain clouds if I want to," Skye said gleefully. Blaise blew a wet brown curly from his face sullenly.

"The rain cloud is going to get everything wet, Skye," Rosie complained as she picked up a book of hers that had been about to get wet.

"Sorry," said Skye and with another flick of her wrist, the water was gone.

"Who wants to join me for a flight?" asked Skye excitedly and they all agreed. Blaise, Rosie and Harry took their brooms out and jumped out the window, catching the wind. They all looked at Skye. She was standing on the window sill, without a broom, a she jumped off.

They all watched as she began to fall before two large white wings suddenly appeared from her back and she flapped hard to stay aloft before gliding towards them.

"It's so unfair that Skye gets the cool white wings for being the air element," complained Blaise. "All I get is being able to breathe underwater."

They flew all the way to Camelot, playing tag and all sort of games (Skye's personal favorite was hanging Blaise in the air by his ankles without a broom).

They reached Camelot and took out their trunks, going into the magnificent city. Behind them, they heard the first years gasp in wonder. They went to the Round Table Chamber, were they held special ceremonies and ate.

All of the sixth years were missing and half the fifth years were missing as well. Unhappily, Harry noted that Alex was there. After dinner and Professor Merlin's usual start of the year speech, she turned serious.

"I would like to say that this year, a very important even will be taking place," Professor Merlin began. Harry saw Jessica Chang give him a flirtatious wink before blowing a kiss in his direction. Harry rolled his eyes and saw Skye shoot Jessica the bird. To say Jessica and Skye didn't get along was the understatement of the year. They loathed each other with a vengeance.

"I'm pleased to announce that Camelot Academy will be participating in the Quadwizard Tournament."

**Hate it?? Love it?? Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four up! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

"I' am pleased to announce that Camelot Academy will be participating in the Quadwizard tournament."

Immediately, a buzz of whispers filled the hall. Everyone knew what the Quadwizard tournament was, having learned it in History of Magic class. The Second Years were telling what it was to the First Years in rapid whispers.

"Although a new law has been established," Professor Merlin said, raising her voice above the whispers, which died down at once. "Nobody under seventeen is allowed to participate."

It was Blaise who asked the question everybody was thinking.

"But how are we going to do that?" he asked, and everybody turned to Blaise. "The Seventh Years will be undergoing the seventh year project in two weeks and won't be finished in another four months. The Sixth Years have been invited to go to India to study dragons this year and if rumours are correct, half the Fifth Years are in an American wizarding school."

All of this was true.

The Seventh Years couldn't graduate if they didn't do the seventh year project (which consisted of the Seventh Years being locked in a dome that was set to a certain era from the past, and they had live like that for four months). Professor Merlin had recently helped an Indian man who owned a dragon reserve in India, and in repayment the Indian man had invited the Sixth Years to study dragons with him.

And there had been rumours going about that half the Fifth Years had been selected to study abroad.

"Yes, I' am aware of this Mister Zabini," Professor Merlin said, eyes crinkling in laughter. "That is why the Ministry of Magic has made an excuse and will allow the remaining Fifth and the Fourth Years to enter their names to the tournament of they wish. I will accompany the Fifth and Fourth Years to Hogwarts at the end of October. Dismissed."

Harry, Blaise, Skye and Rosie all left the Round Table Chamber together.

"What do you reckon?" asked Harry. "Think we should enter?"

"Well, we'd get to go to Hogwarts," said Skye slowly. "And that's always good experience. Though I'm not too keen on entering. Leave the glory for the heroes."

Skye sent a look at Harry as if to say, _that means you_.

Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Skye had always told him he had a hero complex. Skye also loved to tease him about saving Rosie when they had been in second year. Morgana, Arthur's sister, had left a fair bit of Black Magic in a hidden chamber at Camelot which Rosie had stumbled upon by accident and would of have been in big trouble if Harry hadn't saved her.

"I'm going to enter it," said Blaise excitedly. Skye arched an eyebrow.

"But the real question is if you will get picked," she said in a voice that left nobody any doubt who she thought would definitely not get picked.

Harry noticed Rosie was very silent but before he could ask, Blaise beat him to it.

"What's wrong Rosie flower?" he said, a slight teasing to his tone. Rosie looked at them with her large orange eyes.

"Draco goes to Hogwarts," she said quietly, referring to her twin brother. "And well, him and me don't get along very well."

"Don't worry Rosie," said Harry reassuringly. "We'll be here. Right, Skye?"

Skye, who had been looking at the full moon, snapped her head towards Harry and nodded.

"Let's just get to bed," Rosie sighed.

The weeks passed by in a blur of classes and laughter, and all too soon it was October 30.

"How do you reckon we'll get there?" Blaise asked Harry as all four of them dragged their bags to the bridge, where the Fifth and Fourth Years also were to start the trip to Hogwarts. "Train?"

"How would we get from Ireland to Scotland on a train?" snapped Skye. She was in a black mood from having to wake up so early.

"I dunno," said Blaise.

"Gather around," they heard a voice said and all of them looked up to see Professor Merlin. "We will be sleeping on the Hogwarts Grounds, army standard."

Everybody knew what she meant at once. During their third year, they had all taken an Army and Military course. It wasn't like the modern armies now, it was just like the army camps King Arthur had been in when fighting the invading Saxons.

In the clearing behind Professor Merlin there was a spectacular sight. Exactly 13 Pegasus were there, all having a saddle and ready to ride.

"Pick a mount and wait for my signal before flying," Professor Merlin said as she mounted a dust brown Pegasus. "We will be flying in loose V formation, with me at the head."

Harry grabbed hold of a gray Pegasus that had a black star shaped spot on his forehead. He had already loaded his bags in either side of the saddle, putting a lightweight charm on them so the Pegasus wouldn't have to strain himself. Next to Harry, Skye was on the only completely black Pegasus and Rosie on a white Pegasus. On the other side of Harry was Blaise on a rusty brown Pegasus.

A shrill whistle sounded and they all kicked off. The Pegasus all glided through the clouds. It was nearing 6:15 when they got their first sight of Hogwarts. Harry had to admit, it was an impressive sight, though he couldn't help but feel that Camelot always looked so much grander.

At the front of the school there were what looked like all the Hogwarts students, which was much large portion that Camelot's. It seemed that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had already arrived, judging by the house with flying horses attached to it and the ship on the Hogwarts Grounds.

Professor Merlin started to angle low, and everybody followed her. The Hogwarts students had started to notice them and were all pointing excitedly. A shrill whistle came from Professor Merlin and they all began to land. The Hogwarts' students were now openly gawking at them, making Harry uncomfortable.

"Professor Merlin," Dumbledore said before helping Professor Merlin off her Pegasus and kissing her hand.

"How good to see you again Professor Dumbledore," Professor Merlin said politely, though one could see that the conversation was a bit strained.

"Do come in with your students," Dumbledore said grandly. "Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, will take care of your horses."

"They have their own personal gamekeeper?" Harry heard a Fifth Year sneer. "How fashionable."

Harry unconsciously lowered his head. He knew he looked too much like James Potter, and he didn't want to be found out. At least, not for awhile. People were pointing at Skye, gazing at her in shock and Harry heard whispers about the World Cup and the Irish.

Harry heard a red head boy talking to a girl with bushy hair and a black haired boy whose face Harry couldn't see.

"I don't believe it!" the red head boy was saying to the other two. "The two youngest Quidditch players are here! Viktor Krum and Skye Pendragon, Jason!"

Jason? That was Harry's twin's name. Startled, he turned to look at the trio but before he could he was ushered into the castle. Everybody from Camelot Academy stood at the entrance of the Great Hall with the Durmstrang students, unsure of where to go. The Beauxbatons students had settled in a table where the students wore blue.

The Durmstrang students shrugged before sitting at a table decked in green.

"Alright, yellow table or red table?" Blaise asked jovially.

"Yellow table," said Skye, already walking towards the yellow decked table. "I don't like the colour red."

They set themselves down, the rest of Camelot Academy following suit. Skye was immediately engaged in conversation from a handsome boy across from her. He had brown hair and gray eyes, and it seemed like a lot of the girls kept glancing at the boy. Harry thought he heard the boy say his name was Cedric Diggory.

Harry looked around the Hall in interest. The sky was charmed to look like the night sky, which Harry had to admit had a nice effect. Most of the Camelot Academy students were looking at the long rectangular tables in disdain, having been brought up to believe that the Round Table was better, a sign of unity and humanity.

A ragged man was placing five extra chairs at the head table. Harry looked at the students. There seemed to be an awful lot of red haired people at the red decked table. The green table was full of sneering people. The yellow table they were sitting at was full of happy chatter.

Harry looked at the blue table. The people there were chatting about classes, having debates and giggling. A certain girl caught Harry's eye. She was Asian, with long dark hair. She looked to be a year older than him.

"Hey, Cho!"

The Asian girl turned and smiled and waved at the person who had shouted and Harry saw with surprise that it was Jessica Chang.

At Harry's questioning look, Jessica said, "That's Cho, my older sister."

Harry just sort of nodded and shrugged before beginning to talk with Blaise and Rosie. Skye was still talking with the handsome boy and even as Harry watched, Skye threw her head back and laughed.

The Headmasters and Headmistresses had just sat down except Dumbledore. He beamed at them all.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests," said Dumbledore. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A girl from Beauxbatons that was clutching her muffler around her head gave a short laugh.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home."

The food that appeared wasn't all together English. Harry saw a sort of stew made of shellfish that was most definitely not British.

Harry decided to stick to the safe side and served himself a portion of steak-and-kidney pie.

After the feast had been finished, the golden plates were wiped magically clean.

"A bit tacky, the gold plates, don't you think?" said Blaise amusedly, staring at the gold plate.

"Oh please Blaise," said Skye, stopping her conversation with the boy for a second. "This is coming from the guy who once painted his bedroom orange and out blue furniture in it."

Blaise turned red and Harry laughed.

Dumbledore stood again and did a speech about the Quadwizard tournament. Harry vaguely listened.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name andschool clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it in the Goblet," said Dumbledore. "To ensure that no underage wizard student yields temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under age of seventeen will be able to cross this line, and the only exceptions to this rule are the pupils of Camelot Academy, whose champion will be picked from their Fifth and Fourth Years for academic reasons."

Harry then looked up at the head table ad saw something that made his blood freeze. His green eyes widened and his face drained of colour.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Skye said shaking him. Rosie and Blaise were also looking at him worriedly.

They all followed his eyes to where he was looking.

At the head table was James and Lily Potter, laughing and drinking the last bit from their goblets. They looked happy, as if they had no worries and had never done anything awful in their lives.

"W-what are they doing here?" asked Harry quietly, voice trembling. Skye turned to the boy she had been talking to.

"Hey, Cedric, who are those two?" she pointed to Lily and James.

"Those? That's Professor James Potter, he's the Arithmacy professor, and his wife, Professor Lily Potter, the Muggle Studies professor," Cedric said.

Professor Merlin had walked over to them.

"Let's start putting up camp," she said cheerfully and they started to walk to the door, though they first had to wait for the Durmstraing students to pass.

Harry saw a man who was limping and had a large chunk of nose missing, with a bright blue eye that was whizzing around in the socket so fast it made Harry dizzy.

He hadn't been looking where he was going, staring at the strange man, so he didn't see the professor in front of him until he smacked right into him. Harry stumbled into Skye and they both fell to the ground. Harry heard the man exclaim.

"Andrew? Oh sorry, my mistake."

Harry looked to see the face of James Potter, standing above him, with red head Lily Potter slightly behind him.

**Hate it? Love it? Disappointed? Reviews!**


End file.
